old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Krunad
"Mata Nui, Krunad, we thought you abandoned us!" "I did."—Vuulta and Krunad Krunad was a Toa of Gravity and Shadow, originally the leader of Makuta Kolokvar's Hagah team, and later the leader of the Toa Kranok. History Early Life Matoran Krunad was once a Ba-Matoran living on the Tren krom Penninsula in the Matoran Universe. Little is known about his life as a Matoran, nor the circunstances of his transformation to a Toa Toa Krunad was recruited by the Brotherhood of Makuta to serve as a bodyguard and servant to Makuta Kolokvar as the leader of his Hagah Team. The other members of this team included, Dertre, Typhrena, Juglaf, Fegron and Maoni. At some point he made the acquaintance of a Toa of Lightning named Vuulta. At some point around the time of the makuta revolt against Mata Nui, Kolokvar experimented on Krunad and his comrades with creatures similar to Shadow Leeches. All of the others were turned to Shadow Toa. Krunad was rescued from total transformation by Toa Vuulta. The Toa Kranok and the Reign of Inharax Throughout their time on the run from the makuta, Krunad and Vuulta met various other rejected fugitives. They soon formed a close bond, and formed the Toa Kranok team. Aukum, Rinoh, Tholot and Neura. Together they rejected most of the Toa code, though many of them still refused to kill. Krunad was appointed leader, with Vuulta as deputy. At some point, they visited Xia, where they fought in several warehouses and factories. Eventually they ventured to the southern islands, where they met Terakha. At around the same time, Krunad's former hagah team, now acolytes of Kolokvar, intercepted the Kranok and Krunad. The battle that ensued was particularly vicious, resulting in the deaths of Neura and Rinoh. In anger, Krunad caught and murdered Dertre, his oldest friend, in cold blood, causing the beginning of a severe mental breakdown within the Toa of Gravity. Spherus Magna The Kranok escaped the Matoran Universe and participated in the battle of Bara Magna, where they likely killed enemies. After the battle, Krunad went rogue, his mental state becoming increasingly diminished. He discovered an Epsilon base in the south, and battled the Epsilons there. He was repelled, and escaped. For a long while, Krunad simply wandered the icy wastes of Ko-De-Ce-Kra wahi, until he was discovered by Terakha, who gave him a mission, and demanded he returned to his team. Krunad found the other Kranok on darkthought hill. Initially he only encountered Vuulta, who he hurt in anger. The team reconciled, and went on Terakha's bidding to New Artakha to request their help in liberating Atero Nui. Instead they found the city besieged by Brotherhood of Makuta forces. They sought refuge in the abandoned Foros Embassy, not knowing that Krunad's worst enemy had put it there. Alternate Universe In a universe parrallel to the prime universe, Krunad was never made a Toa hagah. Instead, he was tasked with defending the island of Gakui, and its Matoran Village, which was unbeknownst to him, an Order of Mata Nui listening post to keep an eye on Destral. Personality and Traits Krunad exerted confidence and power, and was excessively serious and cold. Originally he was very charismatic, and a great leader, becoming the leader of both Toa teams he was a part of. This leader mentality deteriorated into that of a solitary loner, not wishing to associate with others. Krunad had always been tortured by the moral shadow within him. He became increasingly angry, and self demeaning as time went on, this only accelerating following his murder of Dertre. He became solitary, and didn't want to surround himself with others, for fear of lashing out at them in anger. Krunad was under the impression that he didn't deserve existence, but that he was not worthy of death until he had killed Kolokvar, or died in the process. While being cruel, angry and solitary, Krunad also felt deep feelings of companionship with his fair few friends, and especially with Vuulta, who he felt he owed for rescuing him, despite his lashings out. His angry harming of Vuulta only consolidated his hatred for himself, and his need to be alone. Tools and Equipment As a matoran, Krunad wore a powerless Kanohi Ruru. Krunad carried dual Swords, which could plit into a tri-blade. These could channel his elemental powers of Gravity and Shadow. Krunad wore the Kanohi Shelek, mask of silence, a mask usually considered Immoral by Toa. Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Krunad wears the Kanohi Kitnega, the mask of Time perception, and uses only a single greatsword. Category:Toa Category:CC's RPCs Category:Characters